


drop everything now (kiss me in the pouring rain)

by marshmallous



Series: 4am [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smoking, an awful au i thought up, baby styles!!, enjoy, minor tayleanor and niam, not really he decides not to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallous/pseuds/marshmallous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry and Louis got voted best couple of the year during High School, but they weren't really a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop everything now (kiss me in the pouring rain)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly (which, I do not own,) and I'm probably shit at writing but here you go.
> 
> Disclaimer: not real, never happened. Though in some weird universe this probably has happened. I don't own the boys, Eleanor, or Taylor in any way. Darcy and Lily completely fictional. This is a work of fiction.

It was a beautiful day in London for the Tomlinson-Styles family.

Both parents had their backs on a red and white checkered blanket, two boxes of pizza out in the open and an almost empty bowl of chocolate covered strawberries in between them. They both had their ray-bans on with small, serene smiles plastered on their faces. Their oldest child, Darcy, was playing around with Harry's long and curly hair. Lily, their youngest, was sat beside Louis, playing with the ring on his ring finger.

"Daddy, how did you and mummy become a couple?"

A burst of bright laughter replied to Darcy's question, little Lily's small eyes widening and shoulders jumping up a bit at the loud laughter of Louis. He sat up and removed the ray-bans perched on his nose, other hand clutching his stomach. Harry removed his pair too, and smiled brightly at Darcy. "Why do you ask, honey?"

Darcy looked up at him, bright blue eyes staring right into his soul. "I don't know, just thought about it now." She shrugged and flicked off a bit of dirt on her dress. "So, how did you become a couple?"

Lily, still a in a bit of shock because of Louis outburst, pouted and gently crawled over to Darcy and her father's conversation, Louis soon following after wiping some of his tears off. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and beckoned for their two daughters to come closer.

"I tell the story first because I got my yearbook first."

Harry just nodded and chuckled, placing a light kiss on top of Louis' caramel colored hair. Lily sat in between his legs and Darcy was laying down, her had rested on one of Louis' thighs. He nudged Louis and whispered for him to get on with the story, in return, Louis tugged his hair.

"Well, it all started when we were in high school..."

-

Louis ran through the school hallways, bumping into some of the students and muttering a bit of 'sorry's and 'didn't mean that's here and there. He had the new yearbook clutched in his hand and held close to his chest. He was running to the yearbook club's room and needed to immediately speak to their president.

After a few more bumping into people and his new shoes squeaking about on the smooth and newly-cleaned floors, he finally arrived at the door of the yearbook club's room. He heaved a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Where the fuck is Eleanor Calder?"

A couple of heads looked up at him, some of them muttering words about him being rude and why doesn't he ever knock. He rolls his eyes and looks around the room, his eyes landing on a particular brown haired girl who sat on a red office chair, smirk on her face and pencil tucked behind her ear. He walked over to her and slammed the open yearbook on her desk.

"Calder, explain. Quickly."

He had his arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed glint flashing in his pale blue eyes. Eleanor moved sideways around her office chair and copied his actions, her smirk still on her face. "Explain what, dear William?"

Louis squinted his eyes at her, the annoyed glint slowly turning into a raging fire, causing his pale blue eyes to turn slowly into a hazy grey. "Don't call me that here!" He hissed at her and pointed at the picture on the yearbook between them. "Explain that and why it's there!"

Eleanor glances down at the glossy paper on the yearbook, and her smirk slowly fades, an amused giggle replacing it. She turns around her office hair a few times before taking the pencil from her ear and pointing it at him.

"That is the Best Couple in school this year, it says. What is there to explain?" A small smile dances on her thin lips, pencil retracting and instead being spun around her long and thin fingers. Louis almost groans out loud in frustration.

"Explain to me," his left foot taps impatiently on the floor, "why Harry Styles and I," he leans closer towards Eleanor's face, both palms on the desk between them, "are the ones who are in that picture above the "Best Couple of the Year" caption?" He raises an eyebrow, the grey haze in his eyes becoming a slightly stormy grey.

She pushes his face away using her pencil, crossing her ankles underneath the desk. "Hm, well, you both won the votes. That's it. You won best couple of the year." She puts the pencil back, pushes away the yearbook and pulls her laptop in front of her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than–"

Another dramatic and very loud door opening interrupted her mid-sentence, a few more mutters of don't you even know how to knock and seriously it's proper etiquette fill the empty air. Lo and behold, Harry Styles walks over to both of them, all in his curly-haired glory and bright green eyes and a yearbook in clutched in his left hand.

Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms on his chest again, a small fizzy feeling resting in his stomach. He feels his cheeks heat up a bit, but they slowly fade in a matter of milliseconds. See, the reason why he's like this, you probably already know. But he doesn't, so bless and forgive him instead.

"Calder, what the hell is this?"

Yet another yearbook is shoved upon Eleanor's face, the same page with the same picture and same caption right in front of her. She sighs and stands up, facing both of the obviously flustered and slightly mad boys standing in front of her precious desk.

"Look. You two were nominated as best couple of the year by," she coughs, mutters a small and inaudible 'me' under her breath, and coughs again, "and you won. Congratulations. Now get out of my office before I stab both of you with my pencil."

She uses her pencil and points toward the brown door, the same annoyed glint in her eyes just like Louis had a while ago. Her brown eyes were almost obsidian, despite the usual warm brown it usually was. Louis eyes shift to a bright electric blue and Harry's go into a deep, mossy kind of green. They both walk away with huffs of unreleased anger and bump into each other at the other at the door, while muttering a simultaneous sorry with the most subtle kind of pink settled on their cheeks.

Louis sighs once he goes out, yearbook in hand and unlit cigarette in the other. He sits on the floor and searches around his backpack for a lighter, putting in the yearbook while he does that. Harry just kind of stands there and watches the whole Louis thing unfold before him. Once Louis finds his beloved lighter, he looks up at Harry and takes out his nearly empty pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

Harry's pink lips pop open and he immediately shakes his head, an inaudible 'no' forming on his lips. He walks over to where Louis was sitting and holds his hand out.

"I'm pretty sure you don't wanna get caught. Even though it's after school and the last week of school. So, um, you wanna go somewhere?"

Louis raises an eyebrow at him, lighter and cigarette still in his hands. He puts the cig back in its pack and pockets the lighter. He looks up at Harry and gets ahold of his hand, slowly pulling himself up and hitching his backpack over his shoulder. They both pretend that they didn't feel anything crackle-y or spark-y.

Harry smiles at him, dimples appearing on his cheeks and pulls Louis to somewhere Harry only knows.

-

"Mummy used to smoke?!" Darcy's sharp tone startled Lily once again, a bit of grumbling under her breath causing Harry to chuckle and pat her caramel-chocolate colored hair.

Louis stroked Darcy's light, almost-blonde like hair. He hummed and told her, "I used to. Doesn't mean you can do it, though"

Darcy made a disgusted face and Louis giggled. "Of course I won't. It smells icky." He stared at Darcy's face and noticed how much she looked like Harry, save for her small button nose that she got from him.

Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and asked him, "want me to continue?"

Louis nodded a bit and kept admiring both of his pretty daughters.

-

They arrived at the unknown place, a small meadow Louis had no clue existed until this day. The meadow was filled with a flurry of flowers, a few dandelions here and there. Harry lets go of his hand and spreads out a red and white checkered blanket, god knows where he got that.

Harry sits down and pats the empty space next to him, gesturing for Louis to sit down. He obediently follows for some unknown reason and decides not to smoke. He picks up a small dandelion and twirls it carefully around his fingers before gently blowing, watching all the white flecks float around in mid air.

Harry glances at him from time to time, but keeping his eyes focused on a small circular thing he was building. A bunch of petals were gathered at his feet, all a mix of blue and white. Louis stared at him questioningly, until he figured that Harry was making a flower crown. Louis remembers making one in his early childhood and he smiles at the memory.

"I thought you were gonna smoke?"

Harry looked up from his creation, hands still moving around the small flowers, and eyed Louis. The blue-eyed boy just shrugged and lay down on the blanket. "I... Didn't feel like it anymore."

"Oh. Well, um, feel free to smoke if you ever feel like it again," Harry finished making his flower crown and placed it on the empty space between them. He noticed it was getting darker, the sky a soft pink and orange and the sun slowly setting. He yawned and laid down, eyes closing and both of his hands clasped over his chest.

Louis just stared up at the sky, a cool wind dusting over his face, hair moving away from his eyes. "So. It was weird right?"

"What was weird?"

"You know, getting voted as best couple of the year even though we really aren't a couple at all."

Harry opened his eyes and hummed in reply, his hands bunching up a load of flowers from beside him. His hands moved about again, making another flower crown, this time, the colors only being purple and white.

"But... Have you ever thought about it?" Louis small voice interrupted the calm silence surrounding them.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, a small scrunch appearing between them. "Thought about what?"

"Nothing, no. Nevermind. Go back to your, um," his hands motioned in a circular way, "flower crown making."

Harry finished his flower crown and set it next to the first one, he turned over on his stomach and propped himself on his elbows, facing Louis, "thought about what, Tomlinson?"

Louis cringed and admired the now purple sky. "I just..." He closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest. "Have you ever thought about us," his cheeks tinted a bit, "being a couple and all?"

Harry's lips formed an o, his mossy green eyes morphing into a sort of hazy kind of green. A softer green. And his cheeks were in between pink and red, though unnoticeable because of the almost darkness.

"I maybe... Kind of... Sometimes did...?" He picked up the white and purple flower crown, removing the wilted petals and placing them down on the blanket, but the wind kept blowing them away towards Louis' direction.

Louis eyes popped open, his once electric blue eyes now becoming a beautiful sea-like color.

"Have you?" Harry's deep voice sounded so weird when hushed, but also comforting and kind of sweet. Louis' cheeks turn a deeper tint of pink, his eyes sort of twinkling, in Harry's view.

"There were... Times, that I have," he glanced at Harry's face, a clear mistake. His cheeks turned a more deeper shade, more heat coming up to his face, "maybe thought of us together."

-

Darcy groaned and whined, "why were you two so slow back then?" She picked up a dandelion and blowed a frustrated gush of air at it.

Harry smiled at her action, the scene reminding him of a clear and important memory. "Hey, we weren't exactly fairytale princes back then. Nowadays it's all will you marry me even though you've just known the guy for one day!" Louis lets out the same frustrated air and Harry laughs out loud.

"Mum, that's Frozen. It's a movie," Darcy picks up two dandelions and gives one to Louis. He accepts and twirls it around his fingers, blowing out another lot of frustrated air, Darcy doing the same but exasperatedly.

"Anyway, let's go back to the story, shall we, girls?" Harry taps Louis' arm, signaling for him to continue.

Harry then sits up from his position and looks directly at Louis. There still were a few petals swirling around him, the background being an almost blue but still a dark purple sky with a couple of stars, his caramel hair looking all wispy and messy.

"You're really lovely." Harry blurts out and quickly covers his mouth, green eyes a darker shade and his curls flying away due to the strong wind. Louis pretends he doesn't have goosebumps all over and chuckles softly.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, mate."

He sits up and stretches, a small area of skin showing because of his cheap old school uniform polo. Harry gulps and glances at the patch of tanned skin then quickly looks away.

Louis picks up the other flower crown, the blue and white petaled one, and decides to carefully place it on top of his head. He looks at Harry and smiles at him.

"Do I look okay?" He looks up from his long eyelashes and asks in a really small voice. His eyelashes seeming a whole inch longer in Harry's opinion.

"Yeah, um, you look pretty." Louis once again flushes a rather deep shade of red and mutters a subtle thanks. He picks up the other flower crown from Harry's fingers and carefully places it onto a bunch of messy chocolate locks.

"Now we're both pretty."

-

Lily yawns and hugs Harry's left knee, her small head resting on top of it. "Am I boring you already, Lily?" Louis giggles and leans over to kiss the top of his daughter's head.

"Don't worry, the story's about to finish."

-

Louis looked up at the now blue sky. There were a dozen bright, shining stars and he shook Harry's shoulder gently.

"Styles, look. A shooting star. Now make a wish or else you just wasted a perfectly good one."

Harry laughed and closed his eyes, a small thought already echoing in his mind. The thought seemed like a prayer for him, always muttering it everyday to himself whether it was before he went to bed or when he just woke up.

Louis looked at him expectantly and tapped his index finger on his knee. "So what? What did you wish for?"

Harry, still dazed and kind of drunk on Louis bright eyes, answered hazily, "I wished that someday I'll get to kiss you."

It took Harry a few seconds to regain consciousness and a few seconds for it to sink in Louis' mind and his cheeks to flush a really deep pink.

"Oh god, I-I'm sorry that sound so stalkerish–" he got cut off by Louis lips.

Well not really, he got cut off by Louis' words.

"I can make that come true." He scooted over to Harry and leaned closer to his face, eyes closed. "But do you want it to come true?"

He could feel Harry's hot breath, and the next moment he could feel their noses touching, but not their lips. Harry hummed a bit and closed off the remaining centimeters between them, his soft but somehow chapped lips connecting with Louis' smooth lips. Cliche as it may be, Louis swore he felt a big jolt of fireworks and fire and everything exploding in him. Harry slowly brought his hand up towards Louis' cheeks, slightly pushing their lips more.

A small click and a loud 'YES!' interrupted their moment. Eleanor, Taylor, Liam, and Niall dancing around near the big tree. Harry and Louis gaped at the four people who were now congratulating them, Eleanor muttering a 'took you both long enough' and Taylor pumping her fist in the air.

"This is going in next year's yearbook!"

Louis groaned and knocked his forehead softly with Harry's a small smile playing on both their faces.

"Well, at least now we're really the best couple of the year." Harry laughed at him and leaned in for another kiss.

-

By the time Harry had stopped speaking, Darcy and Lily were now both asleep. The sky was slowly setting, the same pink and orange sunset they experienced when they were younger. 

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. Harry took out two familiar flower crowns behind his back and gave the blue and white petaled one to Louis.

"How about we recreate our first kiss?"

Harry swore he saw Louis' eyes turn into a shade of watery kind of blue but then it immediately went with a particular electric one. Louis put on his flower crown and urged Harry to do the same.

He brought his hand up and cradled Louis cheek, the older boy leaning into the soft touch. They smiled at each other again before slowly leaning in and closing both of their eyes together, a weird kind of magical soundtrack playing in their heads before--

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Both of them groaned and giggled at the sleepy voice who interrupted them. Lilly was rubbing her eyes and was squinting at the both of them.

Louis sighed, "come on, both of you. Up, up, up! You need to sleep!"

Darcy whined but stood up, stretching a bit and yawning into her palm. Lily did the same and they both ran up to their house.

"Be careful! You might trip!" Both of the girls giggled and went off into their house, ignoring Harry.

He looked at Louis and smirked. "What do you say we give that another try?"

Louis giggled and shoved him playfully.

"Don't do that! We're not teenagers anymore!"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, leaning in closer towards Louis. The older boy closed his eyes and leaned in too, feeling both of their noses touching. Both of them took a deep breath and pressed their lips together, the same exciting sparks exploding off into the sky.

They both pulled away at the same time and rested their foreheads on each other's. They had serene smiles with them, amazingly romantic kisses, and two daughters waiting for them.

What a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. (This is trash)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always accepted, whether positive or negative. :)


End file.
